Guess We're Even
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: Reno's been hurt. Vincent finds him and helps him. could be taken as Vincent/Reno, but is intended solely as friendship


Reno limped along the road. Nearly home, nearly home. It was like an incantation - the only thought that kept his bruised, broken, battered body moving. There were Cures at home, a bed at home. A chance at home.

He could see the shadowy entrance to the building now and took a steadying breath. Almost home. Almost alive, and almost home. He limped to the door into the building and reached a stiff and shaking hand towards his pocket. His vision blurred with the effort and he let out a small groan of pain as he swayed. Something moved in the shadows of the entrance and his eyes closed as his heart sank. He was a goner. Not that he minded so much after what Rufus had done this time. How had he described it? President's prerogative. ShinRa owned him. Body and soul.

Next thing he knew, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and a dark voice said quietly "Easy Reno, I've got you.". The turquoise eyes slammed open in shock and met blood-red rubies. Vincent Valentine. The other smiled slightly at the brief hint of recognition and adjusted his grip slightly. "Now, which pocket? This one?" Reno gave a weak nod and Vincent slipped his human hand smoothly into the other's jacket pocket, withdrawing the key.

He unlocked the door to the building, maintaining a grip around Reno's waist with his claw, then gently helped him in and shut the door behind them, frowning when he noticed the lack of lift. He sighed and shot a look down at the injured Turk leaning on him. Reno was staring trustingly up at him.

Vincent adjusted his hold and half-helped, half-carried him up the stairs to the fourth floor. They made their way down the dusty hallway and Vincent opened the door to the cold, lonely, empty apartment. he carried the red-head in and lay him gently on the half-collapsed sofa in the semi-dark.

Reno let out a small moan and Vincent frowned. "Reno...what happened to you?" Reno shook his head. Vincent sighed. "May I check you?" Reno whimpered but nodded. Vincent reached gently for the buttons on his shirt and began unfastening them, revealing the mass of blood that was the other's chest. His lips and eyes narrowed, but he stayed calm. "Reno...these are bad. Who did this?" Reno's eyes closed . his lips moved around the name, though no sound was emitted.

"Rufus...". The other's eyes darkened, but other than that there was no reaction. His voice was calm as always.

"Okay, well, I can sort them out for you...". Reno paused again, then nodded once more, eyes wide in a combination of pain and fear. There was, however, the faintest glimmer of trust in the blue-green pools. This reassured Vincent and he gently cleaned away the blood, revealing the manifold cuts, scratches and wounds. He barely restrained the question of how they had come about, but he managed. Avoiding the mental issues until the immediate physical pain had been dealt with was probably the safest way. It wouldn't do to force the memories to the durface if Reno wasn't ready to deal with them, but he of all people knew that you had to talk sometimes, even if there was no-one to listen.

He cleaned the cuts and cast a Cure on them. If they healed, it wouldn't replace the lost blood but it would mean he didn't lose anymore. He removed the other's shirt entirely and Reno whimpered again. Vincent hushed him and removed his trademark cloak after a momentary pause, draping it over the other. Reno clutched it close, eyes wide in surprise now, but Vincent's expression still betrayed no trace of emotion as he took the blood-soaked shirt to the dingy bathroom and left it to soak in the freezing water which seemed the constant temperature of the place.

He returned to the other, the curled, vulnerable figure draped by the cloak. "You need a clean shirt. May I find one?" Reno paused and nodded, then somehow unstuck his dry lips and croaked

"I don't know if there are any...". Vincent nodded, paused for a moment in thought, then moved with a new purpose as he came to a decision. He unbuttoned his own shirt, removed it and handed it to the other, turning away in shame at the scars which covered his own torso. Reno reached out an uncertain hand and took the shirt, gasping at the softness of the fabric.

He tried to put it on, but movement was agony - it felt as if he was on fire. He fell back, limp against the sofa, breathing heavily from the wasted movement. Vincent turned back to him, knelt, and gently helped dress him, putting his arms down the sleeves and doing up the buttons. His eyes were downcast, not meeting the other's. How could he? Reno had seen now. Reno knew now.

He was ugly. A freak. A monster. He finished dressing the other then turned away again, making as if to move away. Reno's hand on his shoulder stopped him, the slight glint of crimson under the raven hair escaping from the scarlet headband the only hint that his eyes were still open.

"Thank you" reno murmured. The words dropped into the empty silence like stones into a deep pool. The other nodded eventually. "Vincent?". The red eyes flicked up, inquiring as to what he wanted. Reno gasped. He had never seen anyone so hopeless, so dejected. He had never been in a situation like this before, had no idea what to do. Inspiration struck, coupling the deseration to do something to remove the fear in the other's eyes and his own fear that this was completely the wrong thing to do.

He reached his hands to his neck and attempted to lift the heavy cloak. He draped it around the other's bare shoulders. Vincent stared at the floor again, unsure how to react to the first kindness he had known in more years than he cared to remember.

"Thank you..." he said eventually. The words felt foreign on his tongue.

Reno smiled. "guess we're even yo..." the ghost of a smile flickered across the other's features.


End file.
